extraterrestrialsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flatwoods Monster
The Flatwoods Monster '''(also known as the '''Braxton County Monster '''or '''Frametown Monster) is a cryptid sighted in Flatwoods, West Virginia and Frametown, West Virginia, respectively. It is believed to be of extraterrestrial nature. History At 7:15 p.m. on September 12, 1952, two brothers, Edward and Fred May, and their friend Tommy Hyer said they saw a bright object cross the sky and land on the property of local farmer G. Bailey Fisher. The boys went to the home of Kathleen May, where they told their story. May, accompanied by the three boys, local children Neil Nunley and Ronnie Shaver, and West Virginia National Guardsman Eugene Lemon, went to the Fisher farm in an effort to locate whatever it was that the boys said they had seen. The group reached the top of a hill, where Nunley said they saw a pulsing red light. Lemon said he aimed a flashlight in that direction and momentarily saw a tall "man-like figure with a round, red face surrounded by a pointed, hood-like shape". Descriptions varied. In an article for Fate Magazine based on his tape-recorded interviews, UFO writer Gray Barker described the figure as approximately 10 feet (3.0 m) tall, with a round blood-red face, a large pointed "hood-like shape" around the face, eye-like shapes which emitted greenish-orange light, and a dark black or green body. Kathleen May described the figure as having "small, claw-like hands", clothing-like folds, and "a head that resembled the ace of spades". According to the story, when the figure made a hissing sound and "glided toward the group", Lemon screamed and dropped his flashlight, causing the group to run away. The group said they had smelled a "pungent mist" and some later said they were nauseated. The local sheriff and a deputy had been investigating reports of a crashed aircraft in the area. They searched the site of the reported monster but "saw, heard and smelled nothing". According to Barker's account, the next day, A. Lee Stewart, Jr. of the Braxton Democrat claimed to discover "skid marks" in the field and an "odd, gummy deposit" which were subsequently attributed by UFO enthusiast groups as evidence of a "saucer" landing. According to former news editor Holt Byrne, "newspaper stories were carried throughout the country, radio broadcasts were carried on large networks, and hundreds of phone calls were received from all parts of the country". The national press services rated the story "#11 for the year". A minister from Brooklyn came to question the May family. A Pittsburgh paper sent a special reporter. UFO and Forteanwriters like Gray Barker and Ivan T. Sanderson arrived to investigate. Conventional explanations After investigating the case in 2000, Joe Nickell of the Committee for Skeptical Inquiry (CSI) concluded that the bright light in the sky reported by the witnesses on September 12 was most likely a meteor, that the pulsating red light was likely an aircraft navigation/hazard beacon, and that the creature described by witnesses closely resembled an owl. Nickell suggested that witnesses perceptions were distorted by their heightened state of anxiety. Nickell's conclusions are shared by a number of other investigators, including those of the Air Force. The night of the September 12 sighting, a meteor had been observed across three states — Maryland, Pennsylvania and West Virginia. According to Nickell, three flashing red aircraft beacons were also visible from the area of the sightings, which could account for descriptions of a pulsating red light and red tint on the face of the supposed monster. Nickell concluded that the shape, movement, and sounds reported by witnesses were also consistent with the silhouette, flight pattern, and call of a startled barn owl perched on a tree limb, leading researchers to conclude that foliage beneath the owl may have created the illusion of the lower portions of the creature (described as being a pleated green skirt). Researchers also concluded that the witnesses' inability to agree on whether the creature had arms, combined with Kathleen May's report of it having "small, claw-like hands" which "extended in front of it", also matched the description of a barn owl with its talons gripping a tree branch. According to skeptic Ryan Haupt, even though local boy Max Lockard admitted he'd driven around the site "hoping to see something" in his Chevy truck, "paranormal investigators concluded that the tracks, oily residue, and bits of a rubbery substance must have been left by the creature and not the truck". Haupt explains nausea reported by some of the witnesses as symptoms "consistent with hysteria and over-exertion". Popular Culture The Flatwoods design is popular in Japanese UFO culture, having been used in numerous video games and media. Notable examples include: * The Flatwoods Monster appears as the final boss of the NES videogame Amagon and the stage 02 boss of the videogame Space Harrier II. * In the anime series Sgt. Frog, an alien modeled after the Flatwoods monster appears in the episode Fake It 'Til You Make It. * The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask features creatures referred to as "Them" invading Romani Ranch in that bear a striking resemblance to the Flatwoods monster. While they are obviously meant to be aliens, they are most likely believed to be ghosts or demons by the residents of the Zelda universe since they live in a fantasy world where the concept of life on other planets doesn't exist. * In the Wii U game The Wonderful 101, the character Gimme has a striking resemblance to the Flatwoods monster. * On the show Mountain Monsters, on Destination America, the AIMS team goes to Braxton County, West Virginia to investigate a similar cryptid, the Shadow Creature. This could possibly be a reptilian version of the Flatwoods Monster, only without the skirt-like structure around its waist. * In the 3DS game Tomodachi Life, the Flatwoods Monster makes an appearance along with other cryptids in the Mystery Interior. * In the XBLA game Happy Wars, there is a weapon called The Flatwoods Monster. * There was a song made by Argyle Goolbsy called "The Being" dedicated to the Monster of Flatwoods. Category:Actual Universe Category:Characters of Unknown Species Category:Aliens on Earth Category:Sapient Aliens Category:Venomous Aliens Category:Humanoids Category:Fallout Universe